The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior on merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems commonly utilize generic uniform resource locators (URLs) associated with an instance of the system in order to serve applications located within the system. For example, when a user signs into an organization of the system, they may be sent to an address of an instance on which the organization resides. Unfortunately, techniques for utilizing generic URLs to serve system applications have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, security issues (e.g., the use of hijacked cookies to access unauthorized system organizations, etc.) may exist with traditional methods of utilizing generic URLs to serve system applications. Additionally, when the location at which an organization resides is changed (e.g., due to space constraints, etc.), a new generic URL may be required, which may result in broken links associated with applications of the organization. Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize the use of URLs to serve applications within the system.